


C'mon Huggy Bear

by Luna_Blackwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cas is Gay, Collage, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester has Insomnia, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michael is a dick, My First Fanfic, There Alive If I Say There Alive, but whats new, i would die for gabriel, michael looks like young john, so is michael and gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Blackwood/pseuds/Luna_Blackwood
Summary: Dean is a collage student who is suffering from insomnia and can't sleep. It's Saturday morning and Charlie drags him to the mall while he's dead tired. He somehow found himself in build a bear. He starts putting a bear for no real reason. It ends up looking like the cute boy on his floor. It's subconscious love but he doesn't realize it...tells himself it's a coincidence and not a crush. He goes back to his dorm and finally sleeps. He wakes up later, not realizing he's still holding he's still holding as he walks down the hall to the vending machine. He runs into said cute boy (Cas) holding his own bear....that looks like Dean





	1. Build-A-Bear Workshop: Where Dreams You Didn't Even Know You Had Come True

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think im pretty good at writing but absolute trash when it comes to fan fiction so sorry and please try to bear with me...sorry if it sucks

Dean got up from the living room's couch after yet another sleepless night. He went to his bathroom and took a long cold shower to try and wake himself up. The cold morning air hit him as he stepped out, got dressed, and went outside to make some coffee.

"Hey Deeeeannn" Charlie came over handing him a cup of fresh coffee.

"Hey Charlie" Dean yawned taking the cup "Thanks" He sat down taking a sip.

"Wanna go to the mall with me?!" Charlie said sitting down with him

"Not really"

"Welp too bad" She insisted grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him out the door "Come onn it will be fun"

"Fine" He grumbled letting go and following behind her.

A few minuets later they pulled up to the Mall's parking lot and climbed out. Charlie Dragged him all around the mall. They were heading out when Dean noticed a cute little store. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to go there.

"Having fun yet?"

"No not at all I'm tired and I want to go hom-" Dean stopped when he noticed a sign saying **_Build-A-Bear Work shop._**

"What?"

"Can we go there?" Dean Pointed to the sign

"Seriously!?" Charlie asked stepping closer to him "You wanna go there? Dean that place is for kids."

"I know but...I don't know I just kinda really wanna go."

"Sure fine" She said as they started walking inside.

"Hello and Welcome to Build-A-Bear Workshop. The most fun you'll ever make!"

Besides Dean, Charlie, and the overachiever Cashier the place was empty. Dean went over to pick a stuffed animal while Charlie stayed near the entrance. He picked up a big tan bear and a heartbeat sound chip alone with a Flowers sent chip. He went over to the stuffing station and then then the grooming station.

"Dean...The malls Closing soon" Charlie said pointing to a clock outside the store.

"Uh ya I'll be there in a sec" He said softy moving over to the clothes. He picked up a white shirt, a dark blue, tie and, a tan trench coat and put them on as gently as he could, as if the bear was alive.

"Deeaaaannn."

"I'm coming..." Dean grumbled walking over to the cashier.

"Will that be all for today Sir?" The cashier sang out handing him a plastic bag with the bear inside.

"Uh yea" Dean answered grabbing the bag with his bear in it and walking towards Charlie.

"Come on the mall is closing soon" Charlie said as she pushed him to the exit.

As they were walking charlie grabbed the bear out of its bag.

"Hey charlie put it back"

"....Is it just me or does that look like that one guy on our floor?"

"What Guy"

"Oh you know the one you make heart eyes at all the time"

"W-WHAT!? I DON'T" Dean stammered grabbing it back from her 

"Oh you totally do" she teased 

"No, no I totally don't"

"Fine. think whatever you want....But you totally do...."

"Just shut up and get in the car" Deanblurtedclimbing into Charlie's car

"Fine. Live in denial" She said smiling, getting in after him

The ride back to their apartment building was slow and silent.

"You know it really does look like him" Charlie nagged opening the door to their apartment.

"just a coincidence" He grumbled going in after her.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to bed...Thanks for today Dean."

"No problem, Goodnight."

"Night."

Dean walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed, holding the bear in his hands.

"Cute..." Dean mumbled as he stood up changing his shirt and getting out of his jeans, throwing them somewhere across the room and getting into bed with just a shirt and boxers.

"This is stupid" He yawned pulling the sheets over him and the bear. 

He didn't have any nightmares or past memories, no dreams either but he wasn't complaining. Dean could finally sleep. The last time he slept was just for 2 hours 3 days ago when he passed out. this time he slept for 10. 10 peaceful beautiful hours of much needed sleep. Charlie and Kevin tried to wake him up a couple times but he would just open his eyes - maybe even say Hi - and go right back to sleep.

"Holy hell Dean I thought you were dead!!" Kevin gasped walking over "Got some coffee going if you want some"

"Ya that would be nice" Dean yawned still holding the bear

"Whats that?"

"Uh....nothing" He responded quickly hiding it behind him.

"Ya ok...."

"So what do we have to eat?" Dean yawned walking over to their fridge "This is all we have?" He stood to the side showing off their beer, expired milk, and also very expired leftover Chinese.

"Crap....I'm sorry I forgot to go shopping."

"Its fine I'll get get something from the vending machine down the hall" 

"Hey Dean your still holdingggg aaaannnddd hes gone...."

Dean walked the hallway to his floor's lounge, teddy bear still in hand. He was about halfway there when we realized he was still holding the teddy bear. _Eh_ he thought. _everyone who lives here are collage kids and most of them are at class anyway..._ Dean managed to get to the vending machine without running in to anyone. when he turned the corner though...

"Oh hello."

"Oh hey." 

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! This is the boy Charlie was talking about. Sure_ _hes_ _in pajamas now but this bear still looks exactly like him._

Dean wanted to get out of there as fast as he could he didn't even know what he was buying. He could feel the boy staring at his bear.

"Um here your turn" Dean said quickly walking out of there. but not before he noticed that the boy had a bear of his own. And that it looked exactly like Dean. 

"Welcome back" Charlie and Kevin both said as Dean came running though the door. 

He didn't even turn to say Hi. Just threw his granola bar on the table and went straight to his room. He didn't even stop to think of the possibility that the boy had a bear like Dean's. He couldn't. Dean was just imagining it. He only stopped to get undressed and crawl back into his still warm bed.


	2. Bears, Bears, Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop im back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... its been awhile...
> 
> i kinda took a break to focus on my mental heath.. then kinda forgot this existed... but hey new chapter... yay

"Dean....Dean Come on...You've been in there forever...Tell us what happened" Charlie said banging on Dean's bedroom door.

"FINE JUST STOP BANGING!!!" Dean yelled from the inside. ".....and get me some coffee...."

"Will do your majesty" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Is he finally coming out?" Kevin asked as she passed.

"Of his room? Yes. Closet. No."

Kevin let out a slight giggle and went back to the textbook he was reading.

Dean came out some time later to get his coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Coming right up" Charlie walked over to him with 2 full mugs

Dean sat down and took a long, prolonged sip. Mostly cuz he new right when he finished Charlie would ask-

"So Dean-o... you gonna tell us what happened?" 

Knowing sooner or later they were gonna find out, Dean finally said "I saw him... At the vending machine."

Kevin looked up from his textbook "you saw Cas?!"

"Cas?" Dean looked over to Kevin.

"Cas.. The guy you've been crushing over..."

Dean stayed silent.

"You don't even know his name and you've been crushing on him?" Charlie joined in. 

"I haven't been crushing on him!"

"Mhm" Charlie took a sip of her coffee.

"Mhm nothing! Plus what the hell kinda name is Cas?"

"Its short for Castiel." Kevin chimed in. "Hes the youngest of the Novak family."

"Again, what the hell kinda name.. is.. that.. wait, Novak ...why do I know that name..." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Who doesn't know that name." Kevin finally closed his textbook. "Chuck, their dad owns the school. Their practically royalty... How do you not know this?"

"I'm a dumbass.... how do you not know _this._ "

"True" Charlie and Kevin both said

"Rude"

"I don't hear you denying it."

Dean smiled and let out a slight laugh. them he remembered the bear.

"Their was one other thing... Castiel, or whatever... he had a bear too"

"Love at first bear" Charlie said

"Haha.... but uh... the bear. I mean I'm 90% sure I was Imagining it but, I swear to god it looked exactly like me."

"Kevin get my computer, Imma write a fic."

"The hell you are" 

"Exactly the hell I am!!"

"Charlie I swear to god I will eat you"

"Kinky" 

Charlie and Dean were arguing for about 5 minutes before Kevin finally stepped in.

"Uh.. hey guys"

"What?" Dean and Charlie asked, simultaneously.

"I Don't mean to interrupt but.... our class in in 10 minutes."

"Oh shit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the title's reference i love you please be my friend


End file.
